


Snowball Battle

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Tony planned a snowball fight, and exactly nobody showed up for something that low-key.Written for my TSB Flash card 008 - snowball fight!  I've also got a moodboard in there, because I was originally just gonna do the moodboard but then there were too many funny sentences so... accidental fic.
Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448665
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65
Collections: Avengers as Family, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Snowball Battle

[](http://imgbox.com/dW0JVoMR)

Tony raised an eyebrow when he saw Clint and Natasha coming towards him from across the snowy field designated as their rendezvous point, decked out from head to foot in white tactical snowsuits. “Why are you two dressed in full winter camo gear?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow right back. “What else would we wear to a snowball fight?”

He gestured to himself with a gloved hand, “…regular snow gear?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Clint snorted.

Natasha nodded as she adjusted her gloves and refastened the strap holding her white binoculars in place at her waist. “If you can’t see us coming, our odds of winning are better.”

“We’re not keeping score!”

“Maybe you aren’t.” Clint muttered under his breath.

Steve was next to arrive, dismounting a snowmobile nearby. “Hey, we ready?”

Tony threw his arms up in disbelief at seeing the Captain America uniform and shield. “Oh, geez, not you too?!”

“What?”

“It’s a snowball fight, not a battle!”

Bruce, who had gone on a short wander when he and Tony arrived, came back with a little smile on his face, his hands full of snow. “This is good packing snow! I like it!”

Tony sighed and patted his shoulder. “Glad at least one of us is having fun, Brucie-bear.”

Thor landed a few feet away, Mjolnir still singing with momentum, and gestured off to where he’d been hard at work in the snow quite a distance away. “I have prepared the fort for my team.”

Tony squinted, but could only see a small white lump. Natasha tapped his arm, holding out the binoculars with a half-smile on her face. Ignoring the way she looked pleased with herself, Tony took the binoculars and focused on Thor’s masterpiece.

“That’s not a fort, THAT’S A FRICKING IGLOO.”

The demigod shrugged nonchalantly. “It is a superior structure for this situation. As soon as I learned of what our activity was to be today, I researched quite thoroughly.”

Tony handed back the binoculars with a sigh. “You know what, I can’t. I can’t with any of you.”

“So, we getting started?” Steve asked, rubbing his gloved hands together and looking eager. “Did we divide teams yet?”

Clint and Natasha pointed at each other, saying “Dibs” in unison.

Bruce had wandered off again, and was kneeling in the snow, making snowballs or something, the fur edging the hood on his parka blowing in the light breeze. 

“I’ve got Bruce,” Tony said, briefly wondering if that might not be a bad idea when his Science Bro started packing more and more snow together until he had a ball the size of his head.

“'Tis you and I then, shield brother,” Thor said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. “I look forward to the battle and the revels that will follow.”

“Okay,” Tony said, trying to pull things back into a less ridiculous place. “The Spysassins vs. the Big and Blonds vs. the Science Bros. We all ready?” He glanced around at the others, realizing that while he’d had his back turned looking at Bruce, Clint and Natasha had already disappeared. There weren’t even any footprints left behind to show where they’d gone.

“May the best team win! Come, Steve, let us go!” Thor twirled Mjolnir around in one hand as he reached for the straps on Steve’s uniform with the other, and a second later the two were airborne and heading for their igloo.

Tony watched them go, his mouth agape.

“Hey Tony, look!” 

Bruce’s excited shout brought his head around.

The scientist’s face was aglow with happiness as he gestured to what he’d done, looking immensely proud of the lopsided shape with two sticks poking out the sides. “I made a snowman!”

Tony smiled weakly, tucking his hands in his puffy coat's pockets as he headed over, mentally surrendering as the sounds of an all-out snowball war echoed from over his shoulder, the Spysassins and the Big and Blonds facing off. Watching as Bruce got started on another vaguely snowman-shaped sculpture, Tony shrugged and couldn’t decide if he was amused or not.

Either way, this was the last time he was planning a team-bonding activity for these crazies.


End file.
